Mercalan Hearts
Mercalan Hearts is an official sect of the Church of Mercala directly recognized and sponsored by the Church. They are an exclusive congregation of women seeking to promulgate the common law and word of The Voice, and by extension, Mercala herself. Mercalan Hearts have very little genuine prominence, and seem to be rather new to the world itself, having been very carefully crafted, weaved, and led by a renown High Priestess of Mercala, Mavis Haemin. Mercalan Hearts '''seem to share general disdain for certain practices that the '''Church employs, such as the usage of Vajistra in hunting down defects and apostates of the Church. They tend to be of the mindset that those who abuse Mercana, and even go so far as to cause savage chaos with it, can be re-educated and rehabilitated. However, they are not unknown in supporting the usage of Vajistra in particularly strenuous, extenuating, and severe circumstances ''(specifically, Huggessoan worshipers using stolen '''Mercalan' practices to support mass death, necromancy, going against the 'Life Cycle', or general apostates who have gone to extreme lengths beyond just savage chaos to make the world rue their existence). Mercalan Hearts heavily believe in natural ways of recuperation, sticking strictly to using professional medical aid in lieu of Mercana, and much like Mercala, do not take much liking to the abuse of Mercana -- even for scrapes, scratches, and bruises. They use Mercana in only incredibly risky and extreme situations where medical aid simply will not assist -- some even go so far as to use Ki to avoid using Mercana for such. Such risky situations can be assumed to be Void Poisoning, mass injuries that need to be healed in a timely fashion, mass life-or-death injuries, or life-or-death injuries in general; severe illness and sickness that can lead to comatose or extremely debilitating forms have also been cited as genuine emergencies Mercalan Hearts consider using Mercana in. The list is rather extensive, despite their obdurate practice. Aside from following their prerogative in nursing others back to health, Mercalan Hearts often scour the realms in search of those in need. This could range from beggars needing alms to get by, to where others need homes to stay in for a certain period of time -- whether reduced or no rent is necessary. Likewise, they triple as educators and guides as well, naturally embedding Mercala's words within their lessons. Some may include more secular aphorisms, however. Ultimately, the Mercalan Hearts are women of Mercala with a slightly more open and welcoming mindset, despite their exclusivity when it comes to identified gender. Most tend to be Mercalans, and very few are Mercalan Priestesses or Healers. Some also tend to be scholars and/or spiritualists/exorcists, but it is not a requirement. They are not unknown for emulating Mercala's legendary White Lady attire, although such regalia is not a requirement in being identified as a Mercalan Heart. Their belief in Mercala being the primary progenitor of life, and therefore the pillar of life itself, is trenchant within them; there is very little logic, science, research, or theories that can usually go against their belief in their White Lady's supreme judgment and rule over life itself.Category:Organizations Category:Lore